More to Love
by pagesinthewind
Summary: chubby!Blaine. Comfort food and growing insecurities, but Kurt still loves him, right?
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE at least give reading the author's note a shot. **

**Okay, sooooooo, I'm really not all that tech-savy, in fact it's a miracle that I can manage to post anything. (That is the disclaimer for the stupidity that is about to ensue).**

**I have read many fanfics that say they were written because of a prompt, but I have neither been able to discover where one would find a prompt, least of all how to post one. So it would be wonderful if anyone would be willing to continue reading this and maybe help me out some more, but if not you can just skip to the little oneshot that I've written as my excuse to have this posted here. **

**Anyway, the reason I was wondering about prompts is because I had this idea of a story I would find very interesting, but that after great consideration have come to the conclusion that I simply can't write or do justice. And that's when I figured it would be really cool if there was someone else interested in writing a fic like this and that I should make it a prompt. **

**Okay, so pretty much the idea was for there to be a chubby!Blaine fic that isn't just smut. (Because those are the only ones I've come by). I always think it's so cute when Blaine becomes insecure about his weight and then Kurt tells him how much he still loves him. Ideally the story would go something like this: It would be set in season 3. Over the summer or something Blaine put on a bit of weight, Kurt doesn't make a big deal out of it, but Blaine thinks he seems a bit neglectful because Kurt's caught up in his campaign and senior year and other things. Blaine begins to feel more and more self conscious around Kurt especially when he starts getting made fun of for his weight. He convinces himself that it's inevitable that his skinny boyfriend is going to dump him so he falls into a sort of depression and begins to pull away from everyone especially Kurt. Kurt finally notices that something is up with his boyfriend and has to work to figure out his insecurities and defend him when he hears him being made fun of. A bit of angst, a bit of fluff, blahblahblah, throw in whatever you want. Happy ending where Kurt lets Blaine know that he loves him no matter what =) **

**If anyone's interested in helping me out lemme know.**

**If not feel free to inform me about how stupid this note is/enjoy this little oneshot (hopefully, otherwise I apologize for completely wasting your time). **

**(I attempted to write a chubby!Blaine fic in an attempt to attract the right audience and not completely mislead anyone. Also if you are interested in writing it this could be seen as a sort of prelude to your story... .)**

...

There were many things Blaine enjoyed in life. He enjoyed Vogue and fashion, football and soccer, he enjoyed singing and performing, and he tried to enjoy the little things in life. Things like finding a dollar in your pocket after you've forgotten it's there, the smell of concrete after it rains, finding a new good book before it becomes really popular, getting away with speeding on the highway, laughing at stupid jokes with friends, inside jokes where you only need to say one word and everyone's busting up, when the song you were just humming comes on the radio, and just the silly little things like that.

But sometimes the little things weren't enough, his joy for life was overshadowed by insecurities. Blaine could do confident, he had the smile down pat, but Blaine had never figured out how to really _be_ confidant.

He worried about starting at a new school next year, for Kurt, but it was still a new school so full of bullies and potential for misery. He worried about his summer work that he needed to do to be in AP English next year and AP History, because now that he was back at public school he needed to make sure he remained academically impressive for colleges. He worried about not seeing Kurt all summer because his parents had dragged him away for some absurd family vacation. He worried about that look his father gave him. He worried about not being good enough, a disappointment and a failure.

And when Blaine worried, he began to eat.

Blaine's new enjoyment in life was food. He couldn't help it because when these worries began to seep into his subconscious and became a constant nagging fear, he found himself with something always at the ready to be nibbled on. Hershey's, Snickers, pudding, bread, tacos, hamburgers, steak, meat, vegetables, it didn't matter; if it was near Blaine nibbled on it 'til he felt better, and then he'd nibble on it some more until it was gone and then he'd find something else to nibble on.

At first it wasn't a worry. He was on a stupid vacation with his parents, who he didn't really care to impress with his body, plus everyone gains weight on vacations. That was a thing wasn't it vacation weight, so Blaine didn't worry about his pants becoming uncomfortably snug. He just ignored it.

And then the end of summer came and Blaine would get to see Kurt again, they would be meeting up for coffee to catch up (not that there was a lot of catching up to do because they'd texted and emailed constantly) and Blaine would be seeing Kurt again for the first time in almost two months.

_Stupid rich family with our abnormally long vacations... _

So of course he wanted to look good for his boyfriend. And that's when he really noticed how far he'd let himself go. He wanted to wear the pants that Kurt had once timidly commented on saying they made Blaine's but look nice, and he wanted to wear the cardigan that Kurt said really brought out his eyes. But the pants didn't fit and his stomach poked out from beneath the cardigan with it's buttons already straining.

So it was with great trepidation that Blaine entered the coffee shop in an old t-shirt which had once been much too large on him and only used for sleeping in and a pair of awful holey blue jeans which he only owned for doing chores in, but were unfortunately the only pair he had left that really fit.

He walked in an flinched when Kurt noticed him, just waiting for his boyfriend to gasp and cringe and look at him in disgust, but Kurt just smiled when he saw Blaine. He even jumped up from his seat and flew into Blaine's arms, which felt really nice after two months of no contact. So for the moment Blaine just let himself enjoy Kurt wrapped in his arms, whispering _I missed you_ into his ear. He enjoyed the delusion that his boyfriend really wouldn't care about his new weight, if only for a moment.

But deep down he knew, it would only be a moment.

Kurt would notice and he would cringe away.

But at least for now he would enjoy Kurt while he had him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed the rating to T for language. **

**Anyway, I'm like one of the most impatient people you will ever meet so when there wasn't a lot of instant response to this I decided I might just have to do it myself. Also I realized that the last chapter made me feel like a total tease and I didn't want to leave you all hangin'. **

**(I also fixed a few things in the last chapter, like jeans . )**

**So without further ado… **

Blaine was what Kurt liked to call a cuddle-whore, he liked to call him this with his thin arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist and his nose crinkled up in the most adorable of ways while Blaine pulled him closer and twined their legs together just so he could feel as much of Kurt as possible.

He called him this when they watched movies on Blaine's bed or on the couch in Kurt's family room, when they decided to spend a study break just being closer to the other and he'd called him this after their first time on the night of junior prom and the few times after, with that adorable scrunched up nose, his cheeks still flushed and a sheen a sweat still clinging to his skin.

But he hadn't called him a cuddle-whore once since he'd gotten back from summer vacation.

Blaine had been amazed at Kurt's nonchalance about his weight issue. Kurt hadn't even batted an eye at his sudden change in appearance, they'd just spent that night at the coffee shop talking and finally being able to just hear the other's voice and drink them in.

So maybe it wouldn't be all that bad, maybe Kurt didn't mind, maybe he could just ignore Blaine's weight.

When school first started he was as affectionate as one could expect a gay couple to be in a still mildly homophobic school…

"Hey Babe," Kurt coos into his ear, settling a hand on Blaine's shoulder while he attempts to arrange all of his books and binders in his new locker and Blaine's nervousness for starting at a new school melts under the term of endearment and a smile crawls its way across his lips.

"Morning," Blaine hums happily, leaning back further into the tentative caress of his boyfriend's hand.

"What's your first class, I'll walk you there," Kurt suggests brushing his hand against Blaine's in a way that says he wishes they could hold hands but doesn't want to risk it.

Blaine catches his hand for a quick reassuring squeeze before responding, "English with Knittle," and so Kurt takes him to his first class and everything is all right with the world.

Everything is all right with the world that day during lunch when Kurt sits right next to him with their thighs pressed together under the table and his occasional loving glances that warm Blaine inside out. Everything is all right with the world when Kurt unashamedly introduces him in Glee, while proudly holding his hand. Everything is all right with the world when Kurt walks him to his car after school. And everything is all right with the world for the rest of the week.

The second week of school is when the world shifts into something that is not all right.

A shoulder connects sharply to Blaine's side and sends him tumbling into the lockers, "watch where you're going fat ass," a rough voice shouts back at him.

Blaine is used to being judged for his sexuality, but not for the way he looks, it's a bit unsettling and he almost wishes that the football player had called him a fag instead. He sends the rest of the day tugging at the hem of his shirt and hunching his shoulders, hoping to shrink in on himself as much as possible.

"Out of the way Blubber."

"Where's your boyfriend fairy, did you eat him too?"

"Clear the halls wide load coming through!"

"I don't think you really need that muffin, how about I just take it off your hands fatty."

Tubby.

Chunk.

Blimp.

Lardo.

Snorlax.

Refrigerator.

Pork Chop.

Wiggles.

The names just keep coming and Blaine doesn't know what to do about it. One of the worst parts is that no one ever seems to call him names in front of Kurt, so of course Kurt thinks everything is just fine and dandy, thinks that Blaine is getting along great at McKinley aside from the few homosexual slurs that they receive when they're together.

Kurt always makes sure that Blaine is okay after one of these and tells him how sorry he is, but honestly Blaine doesn't care about them. It's the fat jokes that hurt and he has no idea how to deal with them.

He doesn't want to tell Kurt because some horribly irrational part of his brain is convinced that it will be the final straw and Kurt will break up with him. That maybe Kurt hasn't actually noticed how unbearably fat he's become and if he points it out Kurt will finally be disgusted by him just like everybody else.

So Blaine bears it alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I would just like to warn those who don't want to read an M rated fic that I plan to up the ratting in later chapters, so that you can abandon ship now before I suck you in with more of my awesome writing, LOL.**

**Anyway I don't plan on anything too graphic, there probably won't even be real smut, but I am planning a scene with nudity, so I figured that I'd give those opposed a heads up. **

Blaine was having a sucky morning, in fact the whole week had been very suckish. His boyfriend had decided that he wanted to run for senior class president and by this point he was beginning to wonder if Kurt actually wanted to be president or if it was all just an elaborate ploy to avoid spending time with him.

The past four days Blaine had been turned down countless times because Kurt claimed to be too busy with his campaign things to spend time with his boyfriend.

The morning had already gotten off to a horrible start because Blaine had officially caved and decided to stop squeezing into pants that obviously no longer fit him and settled on a nice not-too-ratty pair of sweatpants. He felt pathetic. Also that morning in the kitchen while packing his lunch his mom had asked him if he really needed the cookies.

He wasn't sure if he wished more that she would stop with all of the subtle allusions and just tell him she thought he was fat and gross or if he'd prefer her to just accept him as he was. Part of him wish she'd just straight up tell him she thought he was hideous.

It's hard to tell what Kurt thinks of him and that's what makes everything so painful because Kurt is as wonderful as ever, but Blaine is crippled by these insecurities and he's having difficulties distinguishing between friend-Kurt and boyfriend-Kurt and right now he thinks Kurt's no longer in boyfriend mode and eventually Kurt's going to realize this and there will be no more hope. Because Kurt will break up with him.

So when Kurt tells him that if he's resorted to wearing sweats they definitely need to go shopping after school Blaine kinda feels like he's going to explode.

Part of him is overjoyed because finally he and Kurt are going to spend some time together outside of school, but there's also this bitter little voice in the back of his mind taunting him. _Of course the only time Kurt agrees to go out with you is when he needs to improve your looks, you'll never look good enough for him, just wait 'til he finds that out._

He thinks he's going to scream.

But then Kurt does that thing where he brushes their knuckles together and Blaine knows it's a deliberate action and that he's the only one thinking all of these horrible things about himself. The anger and insecurities dissipate somewhat before he smiles at Kurt and they begin to walk happily to class. All the while Kurt rants on and on about all of the fabulous outfits he'll be able to force Blaine into and maybe there's a squirm of insecurity in the pit of his stomach, but Kurt's still here so things can't possibly be all that bad.

Blaine can't help the smile that tugs at his lips as his beautiful boyfriend drops him off at his class and says, "Meet me at my locker for lunch," and brushes their hands together one last time.

So far classes at McKinley are pretty boring even though he's taking the advances classes, the work load is more relaxed than Dalton and teachers and students alike seem to have come to a mutual agreement that so long as you're not obvious and obnoxious about it feel free to ignore whatever I say and text in class…

So Blaine mostly spaces out during class and just makes sure to write down the assignment because honestly classes at McKinley are pretty much just for giving homework, the occasional test and for the teachers to listen to themselves talking.

Finally when lunch time comes around Blaine's convinced himself to quit being so pessimistic.

He's convinced himself that Kurt wouldn't be with him if he didn't really want to be, so he should stop worrying.

He's convinced himself to stop angsting about their shopping date because honestly it's Kurt and he really should have proposed a shopping date sooner, it was obviously the only thing that could've distracted Kurt from his campaign.

He's in a great mood until he comes within view of Kurt's locker.

And standing right there with his Kurt is none other than Dave Karofsky. Sure Blaine knows they're on friendlier terms now, Kurt explained Karofsky's sincere apology and how he wanted to help the other boy come to terms with his sexuality, but not until this moment had Blaine really contemplated the idea of Karofsky not being Kurt's tormentor.

Because Kurt's laughing and Karofsky is smiling and giving Kurt, _his_ Kurt this absolutely adoring look.

And of course! He should have realized it sooner, should have connected the dots! Karofsky _kissed Kurt_ he obviously had feelings for him and if the look on his face is any indication he still does.

And _ohgodohgodohgod _Blaine's starting to get that jumpy nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach again, the one that makes him really wish he had something to nibble on, the one that is becoming much to familiar, because instead of that surge of protectiveness or possessiveness or jealousy or whatever emotion a boyfriend is typically supposed to experience in a moment like this, Blaine feels insecure.

Instead of walking up and taking Kurt's hand to show Karofsky that Kurt is taken like that small brave part of him really wants to do, he stands there and stares at their interactions uncertainly, suddenly nervous that Karofsky could steal Kurt away.

Isn't jock more Kurt's type anyway.

Blaine is no longer the only gay boy that Kurt knows, he has options now.

While Blaine's gotten bigger Karofsky has trimmed down, he's more fit than ever, surely Kurt's noticed…

Blaine's busy letting his anxiety eat away at him when Kurt glances down at his phone to check the time and then turns to scan the crowd, but he doesn't miss the smile that stretches across his boyfriend's face when he spots him and waves , he also doesn't miss Karofsky's momentary scowl.

…

The feel of Kurt's warm smooth skin is like oxygen for Blaine. It feels like he's been holding his breath all day with nothing, but these occasional light brushes of skin that do nothing to sate him and finally, _finally_ within the safety of Kurt's car they are free to hold hands and to Blaine it feels like he's gasping for air the relief is so sweet.

He literally sighs with his momentary contentedness and his boyfriend just gives him a sweet smile as he starts up his car to drive them to the mall.

Blaine doesn't need anything big and flashy to make him happy, he enjoys the little things, the moments in life that people just float right by. Like this moment, most people are just racing towards their destinations, but Blaine would be happy to spend forever in this moment, just cruising along on a warm afternoon with Kurt in the driver's seat and their hands firmly grasped together.

…

"W-what do you think about these?" Blaine asked tentatively stepping out of the dressing room in a pair of skinny jeans that Kurt absolutely insisted that he had to try on. Honestly they didn't look to bad, they were a dark blue, almost black color and weren't dark colors supposed to be slimming? Maybe that was just Blaine's wishful thinking…

"Hmmm," Kurt murmured as he walked around his boyfriend observing the pants from every angle, and then just like Blaine's mother used to do when he was younger, Kurt stuck his fingers into the top of the jeans and tugged to see how well they really fit.

Heat crawled up Blaine's neck, it had been so long since they'd had any chance to touch intimately.

The last time had been before summer when Blaine was still fit, and it wasn't a revelation when that simple touch made his body hum with energy, hungry for Kurt, but suddenly Blaine wasn't sure he wanted Kurt to be touching him. He wasn't sure if Kurt still really wanted to be with him physically or romantically-

Mid-worry, Kurt interrupted him, ignorant to his internal battle, and said, "I really like this style on you and the color's good, but maybe we should go with a size larger."

He said it so simply, so straightforward that Blaine absolutely knew it wasn't a jab at his weight, but it still sent an unsettling chill down his spine, hitting a nerve. He couldn't take it anymore, this irrational fear that Kurt just hadn't noticed how much bigger he'd gotten and that as soon as he did he'd dump him, so he built up his courage and nervously decided to point it out himself and get it over with by asking, "oh, so now you think I'm getting fatter," in as joking a tone as he possibly could.

And Kurt, his beautiful, kind-hearted Kurt, simply scoffed and told him that fashion was about style not size and then went on to rant about hideous bulimic models ruining the joys of fashion with their stereotypical insecurities and Blaine just couldn't help himself as he tugged Kurt into a passionate kiss.

**This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided I liked the cliffhanger. Plus I always write really short chapters and if I made this one any longer it would be quite the odd ball. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ummmm, hello again… I don't really know how to apologize for months of not updating… This story's not abandoned, I'm just too lazy to actually type it out. **

**Hopefully I won't leave you hanging that long again, I have a pretty good idea of what the rest of the story is going to be it's just the whole translating it into words thing. Anyway, without further ado…**

Kurt gave a surprised squeak his eyes going wide as he collided with Blaine. It only lasted a moment before he was melting into the kiss and loosing himself in Blaine's warm, familiar embrace.

Then Blaine was leading them into the privacy of the changing room and backing Kurt up against one of the mirrored walls pushing their bodies impossibly closer and Kurt was releasing a positively sinful moan against his lips, Blaine taking advantage sliding his tongue into the familiar taste of Kurt's mouth, minty fresh and perfect.

Finally Blaine's hands find themselves trailing down Kurt's waist past Kurt's hips and settling on his boyfriend's spectacular ass which he hasn't had the opportunity to truly appreciate in months.

The feeling of Blaine's hands on his ass is what finally brings Kurt back to the reality that they were making out in a changing room and no matter how much Kurt loved performing he certainly wasn't an exhibitionist.

So he tugs his lips away trying to catch his breath enough to clear the fog from his mind, but Blaine just keeps trailing kisses down his jaw, desperate and wanton, and Kurt lets him for a moment eyes rolling back in his head before gathering all of his self control and gasping out, "stop!"

The effect was immediate, as soon as the word crossed his lips Blaine had absolutely flung himself to the other side of the changing room as far away as he could possibly get in the confined space. A terrified look on his face as he breathed deeply and avoided eye contact.

Because Blaine knew this had to be it, Kurt had finally realized how much he no longer wanted him, he couldn't even stand kissing him and Blaine stood across from him looking broken and resigned, folded into himself and waiting for the final blow.

In that moment something shifted for Kurt. There wasn't a full click of understanding because he did not yet know the extent of Blaine's insecurities, but he'd finally caught on and realized that he had to have been doing something very wrong to be able to put that absolutely pathetic look on his boyfriend's beautiful face.

It's not that Kurt doesn't like being close to Blaine. He had noticed that Blaine was cuddling less, but it had never occurred to him to initiate the cuddling himself, that was always Blaine's thing.

And it's not that Kurt didn't like sex and being intimate, it's that for the longest time a brush of the fingertips was all the romance Kurt aspired to, and it was still all he really needed. He didn't need the physical reassurance to feel right and loved with Blaine, all he needed was Blaine.

But obviously he'd been neglecting his poor boyfriend and Kurt immediately resolved to do whatever it took to permanently wipe that particular look off his face.

So he tentatively stepped closer and placed a comforting hand on Blain's arm as Blaine continued to keep his gaze firmly averted, "not in public honey," Kurt cooed continuing to make his way closer as Blaine finally glanced up at him the smallest bit of hope evident in his golden eyes, "Dad and Carole are out of town next weekend," he kept eye contact as his hands smoothly caressed Blaine's sides drawing him closer into a comforting embrace, "and I'm sure it won't be hard to get rid of Finn."

Finally he had Blaine snug in his arms, face buried in his neck breathing deeply, heart beating rapidly, fingers clutching at his waist and catching his breath from what might just be the most terrifying experience he's ever had.

Not even the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance comes close to his fear of loosing Kurt, so he holds on tight and prays that the weekend will help.

**Sorry if this chapter's a bit disappointing after 3 months of waiting, but hopefully you'll still want to read it through =)**


End file.
